Heros Recognized
by AllisonReader
Summary: Lucy and Edmund realize that the Professor has been to Narnia.


As soon as Digory saw the four siblings come into his office he knew they had all been to Narnia. The noble people they become, had felt the need to tell him that four of his fur coats were gone. He made sure to tell them to not try to go back, and yes, it was possible they would go back; hadn't he and Polly. He told them they would recognise people who had been; he hoped that one of them would be able to see the Narnia in him.

Lucy was scrunching her face up in thought before the four of them left and after the oldest three left Lucy hung back. She turned around and shyly asked like still unsure of her childish mouth, and still shy of him. "Professor Kirke, you've been to Narnia haven't you?"

He answered with a simple answer "yes I have dear one."

She came back and sat down again. "Did someone go with you?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, I think it might be a rare thing for only one to go" Digory answered carefully, resting his fingertips together. Just as Lucy was going to ask another question Edmund came to get her.

"Lucy, you scared us."

"But Ed."

"Come on Lu, the others are waiting." He said as he dragged her into the hall.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked in a way to get his attention once in the hall.

"Yes Lucy?"

"The Professor's been to Narnia."

"Oh really" Edmund's interest was piqued.

"Well just think how quick he was to believe us and he seemed eager about hearing about Narnia; also he seemed to know more than he let on."

"I think I see where you're going with this."

"Do you remember when we were learning Narnian history, how at the beginning of the world there was a girl named Polly and a boy named Digory?"

"I do."

"And remember the professor's name."

"It's Digory, I remember because I thought it rather odd and funny." Lucy waited for a moment, letting what was said sink in.

"By Jove Lu, I think you're right." Ed said before turning and racing back into the Professor's study. "Professor Kirke, you were there when Narnia began, weren't you?"

"Ah so you have figured it out as well, have you." Digory stated.

"Please professor will you tell us your story?" asked Edmund.

"Ed, let's wait for Peter and Susan to figure it out; then we can all hear his story at the same time." Said Lucy.

"Alright" Edmund answered.

"Is that alright with you professor Kirke?"

"Of course Lucy. And I would just like to warn you, my friend; Miss Plummer, is coming for dinner."

"Lucy, Edmund!" The three heard Peter calling, as Susan spotted them in the study.

"Peter, I found them, they're still talking to the Professor." Susan called to the eldest. Peter came in in a rush. He took a good look at his two youngest siblings.

"Su, didn't you look at these two? They have that look of when they believe they know more than us."

"Peter they always think they know something more than we do" Susan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, that's because we do know more than we let on, right Lu?"

"Oh I believe Lu does Ed, but I'm not sure about you" teased Peter.

"I think this time we both do. Right Lu?"

"I'm not confirming or denying" Lucy said with a giggle as she pulled Edmund out of the room.

"Well since you two are still here, I would like to warn you, that I have an old friend coming for dinner and I would like the four of you to be there."

"Of course Professor, we will be on our best behaviour" said Susan before she and Peter left the study.

Once away from the study Peter said, "you know Su, there is something about the Professor that I can't just put my finger on. He has a familiar sort of difference about him."

"I know what you mean; I have the same feeling, I just don't quite know what it is. … Let's go make sure Ed and Lu know of the Professor's guest and that we're to eat with them. Who knows Pete, maybe that's what they knew and we didn't."

"Ah Polly, it's good to see you. I have a surprize that I think you'll enjoy."

"It's good to see you as well Digory, I hope it is a better surprize than your last one."

"Oh I think it will surpass any of my other ones. Now let's go meet them" he said as he whisked her away to the dining room where the children were waiting in line.

"Them?" asked Polly on the way to the dining room.

"Yes them. Now then let us go in. Miss Polly Plummer, let me introduce you to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensies." The four murmured polite hellos with Lucy and Edmund having sly smiles on their faces knowing exactly who she was.

When everyone had sat down Polly leaned over to Digory and whispered, "they've all been to Narnia but the youngest two seem to know what happened to us in Narnia."

"Yes so very true, the younger two are trying to see how long it takes for the older ones to realize it." Polly gave him a knowing smile as the maids brought in a fairly Narnian meal.

"Have you four had any fun adventures here in the country?" Polly asked carefully. The four of them spoke amongst themselves with bowed heads until Peter answered for them all.

"Yes you could say that, we definitely had an adventurously game of hide and go seek with Lucy."

"And did a bunch of exploring" said Edmund slyly.

"Find anything interesting here?" asked Polly.

"We found a beautiful wardrobe and suits of armour and animals" said Lucy.

"Animals like horses, mice, cats, fauns, dogs, centaurs, birds or interesting trees?" asked Polly casually throwing in creatures that are in only myths here.

"Miss Plummer, how would we see fauns and centaurs in England?" Susan asked.

"What would make you think about asking us about fauns and centaurs.. unless… unless."

"Unless what Pete" Edmund egged.

"Let me think Ed."

"Yes Ed let Peter think."

"Not helping Lu."

"You're welcome Peter."

"Perhaps Polly they have heard stories of flying horses in some books."

"Do you think they have read of lions and lampposts that grow like trees do, Digory?"

"I'm sure they have read of Helen and Frank, if not anything else."

"By Jove, I've got it now!"

"Yes, well get on with it Peter" said Susan.

"Yes Peter, get on with it, we all want to hear your revelation" said Edmund.

"Well let me speak then. Professor, Miss Plummer, you were the two children at the beginning of the world, weren't you?" The two of them smiled.

"Of course, it all makes sense. That is why the Professor didn't want us to disbelieve Lucy so quickly when she first told us about Narnia; because he knew she was telling the truth." Exclaimed a shocked Susan.

"Would you tell us your story now?" asked Lucy.

"What do you say Polly? Should we tell them how it all started?"

"I'm game. Then you four will tell us yours, well me, your story."


End file.
